onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/665 Abridged
Yeah, I'm back, apparently I only do odd numbers. Cover: "To All Who Come to This Happy Place (where my Disney historians at?), I'm not an Admiral, I Even Took a Demotion, and You Fangasmed for NOTHING! Suck it." Franky: AAAH! I'm an even furrier furry! Chopper: Only the tip of the iceberg. Sanji: Wait, it's quiet, too quiet.... Brook: It's because the samurai went outside. Sanji: Damn it, what is this feeling? Giving a crap about someone else and wanting to ensure their safety. Brook: Responsibility? Sanji: Get it off me! Luffy, can Brook and I go out to play? Luffy: Do whatever. Sanji and Brook: NUDE PHOTO TIME! Nami: Zoro, go with those two. Zoro: And you don't think I'm thinking the same thing they are because..... Brook: Instead of making the obvious joke about having a welt but no skin, I'm going to say my will is broken. Nami: We need to figure out how to get back into our own bodies. I don't like the extra weight and the breeze down there. Franky: Ah, good times in those speedos. Robin: Franky, never do that as Chopper again. Franky: Okay, so what do we do about the kids? Hmmm. Robin: Never do that either. Franky (mutters): And bitch should never wear leopard. Robin: What was that? Franky: Hm? Chopper: Wait, I think I might have found a development in the plot... Sind: Aaaaggh, I know a...I know a.... guy who's tough but sweet. He's so fine he can't be beat. Mocha: Nooo, aaagh. Doran: Aaagh, get it out of my head! Franky: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Luffy: I heard plot development! Chopper: Is there something you want, or usually have around now? Sind: I want candy. do do do do do. I want candy. Chopper: What do you mean? Sind: They play that song every day. In an attempt to break us. It's gotten to the point where we can all hear it, even if we aren't near the speakers. It makes us want candy, and then we get some. And the candy makes the music in our heads go away. Robin: Ooooh, now I recognize the borrowed theme here. Deadman Wonderland, got it. Brownbeard: Go to our glorious leader. For he knows all. Chopper: Unlike you, who doesn't know shit! I found NHC10 in their blood. Nami: Huh? Chopper: Street name reverse meth (meth is C10H15N) it's a really addictive audio-hallucinogenic drug. Only a select few scientists are allowed to use it. Conveniently, Kureha was one of them. It makes you hear annoying songs from the nineties and then want whatever the song was about. And like actual meth, it has withdrawal symptoms. These kids are music junkies now. The guy running this operation has to make sure they keep coming back to keep them from leaving the island. Robin: Right, because I'm sure it would be easy for children to swim upwards of twenty miles in frigid or boiling water. Yeah, that makes perfect sense. Chopper: That man you call God is no god at all, Brownbeard! Luffy: Chopper, what should we do? Another one's gone and another one's gone, another one bites the dust! Let's feed their addiction and help them. Chopper: No, stupid! You never give anyone going cold turkey drugs! Sind: Must...have...candy. Luffy: Yeah, sorry about that. Turns out I can't. Sind: Then Sind smash! Robin: Let the record show, that on this day, Luffy got his ass beat by a child. A giant, but a child none the less. Kid: Sind isn't a giant, he's a human child. The big kids were normal sized. God, just because we're huge, everyone assumes we're giants. So insensitive! We have growing sickness you jerk! Chopper: And I thought it was bad when kids had sugar. Luffy: Can I beat up a bunch of emotionally and physically damaged children now? Usopp: Finally I get a speaking part. Luffy, this kind of delicate situation calls for only one thing. A plot device. Sugar Down: Ultimate Nap Time! Robin: Aww, they look so cute. Chopper: Luffy, they just wanted to see their parents. Luffy: Not now, I'm gonna teabag this kid. His huge eyes make it so easy. Franky: Idiot, of course it's easy, but there are so many things wrong with that statement! Robin: We need to find the culprit. Luffy: Well, the other two good fighters aren't here, but I think I'll be fine. Let's beat up the master. Chopper: I'll stay here and watch the kids. 1 2 3 not it. Nami: Not it! Usopp: Not- Damn. Luffy: We need to do something in case they go crazy. Later Robin: Awww, look at them all chained up. They're even more adorable than before. Franky: As for our bodies. Insert the obvious here. Luffy: Isn't it fine as is? Nami: Who's fine now!? Zoro, Brook, Sanji: Nap time. Clown: I got Smoker's heart. The kids need me. Send in the yetis. Category:Blog posts